mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Quamzin Kravshera
This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See ''Khyron for the derived character in Robotech. / Illich Guardiola | species = Zentradi }} In the fictional Macross universe, Quamzin Kravshera or Kamjin/'Kamujin' is a brilliant but mentally unstable Zentradi commander during Space War I.Character of Macross: Quamzin Kravshera. Page 132. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. His voice actor was Kōsuke Meguro in the original Japanese TV versionThe Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV Series). Character Section: Quamzin Kravshera. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] and in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie adaptation.[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Character Section: Quamzin Kravshera. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-11-09] In the English dub of the original Japanese series released by ADV Films in January 2006 he was voiced by Illich Guardiola. Fictional Character History Quamzin Kravshera is an alien Zentradi commander known as "The Ally Killer" for his aggressive tactics that usually involve destroying both the enemies and his own men.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Bye Bye Mars". Pages 20 and 21. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. He supposedly died with Moruk Lap Lamiz in 2012, in one last suicidal attempt to destroy the SDF-1 Macross.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Yasashisa Sayonara". Pages 82 and 83. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Not much is known of Quamzin's history before the series' timeframe, other than he possesses three ancient ''Glaug'' officer battlepods that were recovered by other Zentradi thousands of years ago. He entered Space War I when the commander of the Adoclas fleet, Vrlitwhai Kridanik, ordered his battalion to join up with Vrlitwhai's fleet to aid in the capture of the Macross. The choice of Quamzin was a particularly unsettling one for Vrlitwhai's archivist Exsedol Folmo who believed Quamzin to be irrational, selfish, violent and as dangerous to his own side as to the enemy. This perception was reinforced when, while recklessly coming out of spacefold right into the main fleet, Quamzin's ships collided with some of Vrlitwhai's force — and that Quamzin and his men had placed bets on how many ships they'd hit. He was immediately dispatched to Mars in a plot to disable the Macross while she was landed and taking supplies from an abandoned U.N. Spacy base on the planet. The plan failed. However, this merely led the megalomaniacal Quamzin to continue to redouble his efforts, including disobeying Vrlitwhai's direct order on not harming the Macross while conducting an intimidation barrage. He destroyed the Macross' radar installations, forcing Misa Hayase, Hikaru Ichijyo, Maximilian Jenius and Hayao Kakizaki to conduct a recon mission, and resulting in the foursome's capture.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "First Contact". Page 26. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Finally, Quamzin undertook a daring, almost suicidal plan—he used the Macross' devastating "Daedalus Attack" against the ship by forcing his troops up the Daedalus' boarding ramp. In the end, Quamzin's troops were able to do massive damage to Macross City before the assault fell apart. Some of the Zentradi who had taken part in the assault were actually defectors smitten by the ship's culture and the ship's resident singer, Lynn Minmay.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Love Concert. Page 41. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, 1983 October 10. Y2800. As Quamzin got wind of the idea, he began to turn on all of his troops, and finally succeeded in inadvertently chasing them all off the ship.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Drop Out". Page 41. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Soon after, Boddole Zer, the commander of the Zentradi fleet, arrived to finally put an end to what he saw as the corrosive effects of culture. Quamzin, unwilling to take part in a Zentradi civil war (Vrlitwhai and his fleet had recently decided to take up the defense of the Earth alongside Macross) departed for parts unknown, and disappeared from the historical record for two years.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Aiwa Nagareru". Page 47-52. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Those two years had been spent building a base for a Zentradi militarist revival. He recruited Zentradi who had either been not fully "cultured" or who had grown disenchanted with their new, peaceful lives and wanted to return to a time of constant warfare. In the jungles of South America, his small but loyal cadre worked to restore a Zentradi ship that had crash-landed intact during the battle with Boddole Zer and, in furtherance of this goal, assaulted a number of newly-established cities across the globe. Among the most damaging of the assaults was the last one, the battle of Onogi City on Christmas Day, 2011. Quamzin, as he and his forces left with the reactor that was their target, left a nasty surprise behind: Detonator-controlled bombs that levelled great swathes of the city.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Romanesque". Pages 79-81. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. With the reactor, the restoration of the ship was complete. Quamzin, with a fully-operational Zentradi ship under his feet again, was ready to do the thing Vrlitwhai never did: Incapacitate or destroy the Macross. In January 2012, Quamzin's ship, with his new love, Moruk Lap Lamiz (the two had made this one concession to a culture they otherwise despised) on board, made their run for Macross City in Alaska. The run ended with Quamzin ramming his vessel into the Macross, causing massive damage to both ships. With that, he was presumed dead, although the Zentradi militarist resistance he helped foster would still be active as late as the 2050s. Other appearances Quamzin appears in the 1984 film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? as a Zentradi commander who attacks and critically damages Roy Focker's Valkyrie aboard Vrlitwhai's ship. During the melee, Focker shoots him in the back, and both die when Focker's Valkyrie explodes. (Quamzin is unnamed in the dialogue, but listed in the ending credits and script as "Quamzin 03350"). At the promotional party for the in-story Space War I retelling Lynn Minmay Story in Macross 7, the Fire Bomber band meet a Zentradi actor who mentions that he would be playing the role of Quamzin and is actually dressed in a replica of Quamzin's uniform. In episode 12 of the recent Macross Frontier T.V. series a Zentradi rebel leader called Tehmzin causes trouble to the new series protagonists. This character's physical appearance is very similar to that of the original Quamzin, but with some changes, like a robotic right eye and DYRL styled heavy armor.[http://www.macrossf.com/story/story_list_12.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 12. 06-26-08] References External links *Official Macross website Category:Macross characters